Where Were We?
by TheSupremeMistyDay
Summary: Elsanna, if it isn't your thing I'd suggest maybe not reading this. Also uh contains g!p Anna, so I mean if that too isn't your thing, maybe don't click this either. Elsa kneeling before Anna with her hands tied behind her back waiting for further instructions.


"Anna?"

Elsa takes in a deep breath to calm her nerves, her palms are slightly clammy and that's unusual in and of itself and it just goes to prove how nervous she is and…

"Elsa…Elsa I'm right here, I told you I'm not going farther than a few feet away." Anna gently climbs onto the bed beside Elsa.

The blonde tilts her head towards the voice and gulps, nodding her head, "I-I know I just…it got really quiet Anna."

The redhead smiles lovingly at her and strokes her cheek, careful of the blindfold obscuring her vision, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to figure things out before I could show you everything in the big reveal."

Elsa giggles at her adorable partner, "Of course…I-I'm ready when you are."

Anna bites her lip and caresses her cheek once more and leans in to whisper in her ear, "You know you have complete control here right? I mean, if you want to stop just say the word and I swear it we'll stop."

Elsa nods her head, leaning into the touch, "I know. I love you."

Anna smiles at her adoringly though she can't see, "I love you too."

Clearing her throat Anna stands up and finally removes Elsa's blindfold.

The bedroom is dark save for the light coming from the fireplace, light enough to see, but dark enough to be romantic.

Except that's when Elsa's eyes fall upon the number of silks laid out across the end of the bed.

Anna gestures to them and says, "I figured you could decide which ones you wanted and where since you're the one who's going to be in contact with them for most of the night."

Elsa raises an eyebrow slightly but nods her head as she climbs off of the bed, adjusting her dress before she stands beside Anna, her fingers daintily gliding over all of them before choosing a couple, "These would be great."

Anna smiles, a twinkle in her eyes, "Very well. Turn around my Queen."

Elsa sensually turns around, making sure to throw her hair over her shoulder. Anna walks up to her and wraps her arms around her, making sure to keep her lower half far away from touching Elsa.

She slides her hands up her abdomen, towards her breasts but stops just as her fingertips graze the bottom of them, and whispers, "I think it's time we got you properly dressed…or undressed as the case may be, don't you think so Els?"

Elsa's breath hitches as she nods her head, "Oh yes, yes please."

Anna can't resist placing a gently kiss to her neck before removing her hands from her front and sliding them up her back pushing her hair out of the way so she may get to the zipper in the back. Anna makes sure she welcomes each inch of newly exposed skin as the zipper continues going lower and lower. Her kisses are slow and sensual and as she gets lower still, she drops down to her knees and continues her kisses, she can hear Elsa's breath hitching and her whispered exhalations of her name. Oh how lovely does her name sound coming out of Elsa's mouth.

Anna gently tugs on the material of the dress and it flows to the ground, pooling at Elsa's feet, "Don't move yet my Queen, not yet."

Anna kisses up the back of Elsa's right thigh, over the swell of her right cheek, up to her back dimples, then back down the other side. She slowly stands back up and whispers, "Can you turn around for me? You may step out away from the dress now."

Elsa turns slowly, her eyes blown, cheeks flushed and breathing harder, and whispers, "Anna."

The redhead gently trails her hands up Elsa's arms and says, "Will you take off the rest of your clothes for me? Or would you rather I continue?"

Elsa bites her lip and shuts her eyes for a split second imagining a million different scenarios at once before opening her eyes once again and saying, "Whatever pleases you Anna, anything at all that you want my Princess."

Anna moans lowly and steps closer, "Very well. I think I will continue undressing you. You look exquisite my Queen, my Elsa. Absolutely good enough to eat."

Elsa swallows at that admission and can't stop the shudder that passes through her body, "Oh Anna."

The redhead simply crouches down and slides her hands once more up the blonde's thighs, and hooks her thumbs through her underwear, "Are you wet yet Elsa? That's silly of me to ask, I can smell you. God and I can feel how wet you are, you've soaked your underwear right through, I daresay you may have ruined this pair my love."

Elsa can't help but clench at her words, Gods how she loves when Anna speaks to her like this, "Only ever for you Anna, always for you."

Anna pulls down the underwear quickly after that and ghosts her lips over her mound, before continuing ghosting her lips up her navel, across her bellybutton, up to her breasts and then stopping, wrapping her arms around her waist and simply laying feather light kisses to each breast, caressing Elsa, making sure to give equal attention to each nipple as well.

"Anna." Comes an almost hoarse whisper from Elsa, which finally brings Anna to the present.

The redhead grins at her sheepishly, making Elsa laugh lightly as she grabs the silk scarves Elsa had previously picked out.

"I'm going to tie your hands up, and I want you on your knees Elsa, okay?"

Elsa nods her head readily, "Yes please."

Anna nuzzles her neck before finishing up tying up her hands, "I'm going to take my clothes off, and while I do that I want you to wait for me to finish up before I instruct you on what we're going to do, okay?"

Elsa once again nods her head, ripples of excitement coursing through her.

"God your eyes Elsa, they're almost black as night." Anna whispers as she slips out of her clothes, Elsa's eyes however are no longer looking up at her face, but rather at her crotch unabashedly.

"I'm sure yours are just as blown Anna my love."

Anna reaches a slightly shaking hand down to her underwear which is doing a difficult job of hiding her erection.

Elsa hums as her eyes follow Anna's movements, "Will I be allowed to touch you darling?"

It's Anna's turn to gulp slightly as she nods, "Please, Gods yes please."

Anna drops her underwear and Elsa takes in all of the redhead standing before her in all of her glory, "Never in all of my life have I seen something as radiant and as beautiful as you Anna. If I wasn't worried of what I might do because of my jealousy I would show you off for all the world to see just how lucky I am to be the one to have you."

Anna blushes so completely, it starts from her chest and reaches the tips of her ears, "Elsa…Elsa _you_ are the one so beautiful, and I'm the lucky one, I don't know what I have done to deserve the time of day with you."

Elsa bites her lower lip, "Allow me to show you that it is _I_ that is lucky and it is _I_ that knows not what I've done to be allowed such a being in my life, but I am not going to take it for granted. Let me show you how much I appreciate you, allow me to ravish you my Anna. Please let me do what I have always wished to do. Love you, the way you deserve to be loved."

Anna nods her head as she steps closer to the blonde, "And after I will show you my gratitude and appreciation my love I swear it."

Elsa takes a deep breath and exhales, excitement radiating off of her.

She starts at Anna's navel, where a light dusting of freckles reside and presses kisses to each and every one that she can see, flicking out her tongue every now and again. Anna's breath hitches every time and she can't get enough of that sound.

Elsa dips lower still, finally reaching Anna's erection, kissing it's length and upon reaching the tip, flicking out her tongue and teasing the tip, before continuing back down to the base, before going lower still and placing kisses down lower.

Anna's breathing is erratic now and her head is thrown back frequently every time Elsa's tongue comes out to play.

Elsa's eyes flick up and locks with Anna's as she licks a trail from the tip of Anna's erection all the way down to the base and then back around swirling her tongue around the tip sensually, not once breaking eye contact.

"Gods, fuck Elsa."

Placing a kiss to the tip Elsa pulls away enough to whisper, "That's the plan Anna."

Anna puts her hands on either side of Elsa's face and guides her down to her throbbing erection, threading her fingers through the blonde's hair when she takes the hint and takes her in, in her entirety.

"Oh-Oh Elsa!" Anna wasn't expecting Elsa to take her all in at once, never has she done that before. Her fingers tighten around Elsa's hair, which simply spurs the blonde on, her head bobbing as she continues to suck on Anna's penis, tongue coming into play along the underside.

"Gods Els-Oh my…ooh fuuuck that feels, that's ah-amazing." Anna's eyes are struggling to stay open as she watches the blonde on her knees, arms tied behind her back bobbing up and down on her cock, sucking on her and making her feel like stars are about to explode all around them.

Anna struggles but she eventually gently pushes on the blonde slightly. Elsa looks up at her breathless, "Did…Did I do something wrong?"

Anna shakes her head adamantly, "No! No never…but I can't…I can't do this, I need your hands, I need to hold your hands, as hot as that was, I need your hands on me Elsa, can…please? I'm sorry."

Elsa shakes her head, eyes wide, "Don't ever apologize Anna, I understand. I wanted this because I knew you wanted it, but I am also okay with trying it again some other time. I told you my love, anything that you want."

Anna helps Elsa shakily stand up before placing open mouth kisses across her shoulder as she unwraps her hands from behind her back.

The Queen is quick to wrap one arm around Anna's waist, and the other quickly reaching down to her erection, "Now…where were we?"


End file.
